To Fight Temptation
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: She knew they'd never be together. Even if they did, it would hurt her loved ones greatly, especially Yakumo and Eri... But if one were to tell her to stop fantasizing, she wouldn't really have the ability to. Especially when her fantasies became more... erotic... Lemon inside. Mikoto x Harima within fantasy. Harima/Harem in later chapters.
1. Unrelenting Wants

Heavy breathing filled the dark room, it smelling deeply of a very smelly odor.

His grunts and her moans became something of a pattern, of which went from one to the other.

Her blue hair fell on the sweaty bed, her big D-Cups bouncing slightly from the thrusts from the man above her.

The man himself had a light brown skin tone, his pointed sunglasses still on, but his hair loose and all out.

Mikoto Suo moaned, grabbing his arms tightly as they held her hips, feeling him grunt faster, thrusting his meaty length inside of her even more forcefully, making her begin to scream after a moment.

Her breasts began to bounce wildly as he did this, and she closed her eyes, shutting her mouth in one big muffled moan.

That was when the pleasure burst within her, and she thrust her chest up, her walls clenching around him tightly.

As he thrusted even faster, the man started spurting his spunk into her with each thrust, and she threw her head back as this happened, tears of pleasure escaping her eyes.

Then she let it out - a high scream, her chest thrusting itself up again.

* * *

Mikoto Suo opened her eyes, her hand rubbing herself over her opening.

Why did she keep thinking about that...

She sighed, knowing how bad this was.

One of her best friends in the world and another friend's little sister both felt the same way towards him.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that...

But she also knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it...

Mikoto pulled her hand up from her undergarments, looking at her juice covered fingers as the moon set its light into the room, her left side facing the way with the door to her bedroom.

She stared at it for a long time, then got up, walking into the bathroom without waking anyone else in the dojo, and slipped in the bathroom, washing it all down the sink.

She let the hand stay under the running water for a minute, then clenched it.

She had to stop that...

Even if it was her crush, she couldn't do this anymore...

She turned off the water, leaving the bathroom, and was just about to enter her own room when she noticed the sound of scratching.

Curious, she looked around the corner, seeing him again.

Harima Kenji.

He had asked her to let him stay with her since his family was gone for the time being, so she let him stay at the price of his labor.

He agreed willingly as it seemed like a fair trade for him (though the blue haired girl had an inkling it was also because there was probably no one else who'd take him in).

But at this hour, there wasn't anything for him to do.

Nothing at...

Then she remembered.

He had said he'd been working somewhere else as well...

So, from what she saw, drawing comics was his second job...

Mikoto raised an eyebrow in question at the boy, but didn't say anything verbally.

She just never thought of Harima as the "artist" type.

But then again... She didn't really know what artists were like.

With that thought, she soundlessly withdrew herself, going back into her room.

Then as she lay on her side, the images she imagined came back...

She mentally groaned after a while, finally letting temptation take over her, letting her fantasies go wild.

She knew those fantasies would never come true.

For the people she held closely both loved him.

Then, after saying that to herself once again, Mikoto Suo forced herself to sleep.


	2. Unstable Impurities

Mikoto sighed to herself, having walked into the bathroom in the middle of the night again, washing the fluids that covered her hand once more, the water numbing to her as it was ice cold.

She simply held her hand there, brown eyes half-lidded, thinking of the thoughts that still plagued her mind.

Eri had been staying over with her family for the past few days, similar to Harima.

Though she was openly happy to see her friend, Mikoto also couldn't help feeling as though she was guilty somewhat.

After all, she had for a long time, this night being of no exception, started to have her own fantasies of the boy who was working for her family then.

But unlike before, it was gradually getting worse.

She had started to do it on a daily basis on that point...

She sighed again, grabbing the bar of soap next to the sink, then proceeded to scrub her hands with an amount of time, effort, and precision that was most likely unnecessary.

But she didn't stop herself for a long time.

She had to stop having those fantasies, she thought to herself.

It was bad enough that she was having them at all (especially with the main subject of them being in the room right next to her!), but when it was her best friend's crush too...

She had to scrub it off, she said, applying more force to her hand washing movements.

She had to remove any evidence that the fluids had even gotten to her hands...

She had to remove the stain that was basically sending up a sign to show how little self-restraint she had...

And that stain just seemed to be mocking her, as though emphasizing the fact that she liked Harima in that way.

She just had to get rid of it...!

She hadn't realized how long, or how hard, she'd been scrubbing, and when she actually stopped, the once full bar was absolutely nothing but a sliver of its former self, her hand still being severely brightened up because there was just that much soap residue on her skin.

Mikoto hung her head, then started washing the soap off, having to scrape some of it off with her fingernails at one point.

Why was she acting like this...

She finally turned off the faucet, walking out and turning the light off, bare feet walking her back to her room until she suddenly stopped, the absence of the sound of scratching of a writing utensil against paper catching her attention.

Usually Harima was up at this time working on his manga, so the absence of the usual sounds that came with him doing just that made her feel weird, like the feeling that came when someone was sitting in a clothes washing machine room while the machine was, needless to say, washing clothes, the sounds it emitted being loud, only for it to at one point, stop very suddenly to give the signal that the process had been finished.

She'd only realized that he'd been doing it at all for obvious reasons, but the fact that he did it on a daily basis only helped instigate her habit of peeking at him as he did this.

To satisfy the now week and a half long standing habit she had, she peeked inside, and she did in fact see the brown skinned delinquent over his coffee table makeshift desk, his small light being on for the purposes it had.

But yet, she could faintly hear him snoring away, head on its side as the owner slept loudly.

She was slightly taken aback by this, but wasn't surprised, as he'd been working pretty hard, both by day and night from what she could see.

But what should she do...?

Thinking about it for only a moment, Mikoto walked down the hall, then pulled out a blanket from the closet, walking back to the room Harima was in, seeing him still asleep.

She crept up to him, doing her best not make the slightest sound, then crouched down, laying the blanket lightly on top of him, her having some trouble not noticing the fact that he was drooling in his sleep as well.

She looked at the manga he'd been drawing, and saw that part of the page was messed up completely because of it.

She hesitated, then nodded to herself, getting back up onto her feet and creeping out again, going into the closet and pulling out a pillow, walking back towards Harima, carefully and tenderly picking up his head, sliding the pillow underneath him, laying his head back down as not to wake him up.

She got back up, walking out and glancing back at him one last time, hand on the door, finally leaving, returning again with a piece of paper, pressing it against the wall and writing, pulling some tape out and sticking the note to the table.

And finally, she left the room after turning his light off, walking back to her room and finally laying back down again.

Her heart pounded despite herself, as she was somewhat nervous about waking Harima up.

In the silence of the night, no sounds came to her, only the sounds of what she was sure was Harima moving around, and then nothing.

She rolled over in her bed, breathing another sigh to herself, now on her back.

She had to find a way to restrain herself...

She couldn't keep having those kind of thoughts about Harima...

She lifted a hand over her forehead, closing her eyes, her hand still cold from the time she spent at the sink.

Maybe she should try to visit that temple and pray for her thoughts to be more pure.

Because at this point, it felt like only divine intervention could actually help her to stop having the kind of thoughts she had.

She gradually dozed off, those being the thoughts that came her mind.

Yeah, that was probably the best thing to do...

She fell asleep moments later.

* * *

It was to the rising sun that he started to wake up from his slumber.

The sun's rays aggravated him, and he started to shift around, until he finally got himself to wake up, albeit groggily, rubbing his eye.

He looked around, him seeing that it wasn't the room he'd been used to sleeping in.

But that didn't stop him from wondering about the things he had around him.

In his thoughts, he did something that would make most people question his sense of reason, or his own sanity rather.

He started to talk aloud to himself.

"Where the hell did this blanket come from? Did I fall asleep while I was trying to make the manga?" He didn't see anything on the table, only a pillow and his light, "Did I ever put everything away? I can't turn in a crumpled up manuscript after all..."

He lifted the pillow up, eyes widening greatly at the sight of the incomplete page he'd been working on, it having several stain marks all over it.

"Crap..." He held his head, and dared himself to look underneath to check the other pages, and, miraculously, none of them were damaged at all, "Oh, thank god... I almost had a heart attack there..."

He only had a couple days left to turn in the manuscript.

He'd worked pretty damn hard to do it, and if it had all been completely ruined, then he wasn't sure what he'd do.

It was then that he noticed the note on taped to the desk, and wondering what it was, he picked it up, reading it.

_"Hey, Harima, I saw you sleeping last night and decided to give you the blanket and pillow.  
It's fine to work hard at something, but everyone has to limit themselves at one point. Last night was obviously your limit.  
When you wake up, try going to your room and resting up for today, I'm giving you a day off."_

It wasn't at these words that his heart stopped pounding. In fact, he was secretly giving a thought of commandment to the writer of the note (his thoughts exactly were, "_Wow, this person must be pretty nice. Not as much as Tenma, but still..."_).

_"I'm interested in reading your manga though.  
Let me see it sometime, okay?"_

_- Mikoto_

He stared at the letter for a long time, not believing his eyes.

His secret... she knew about his manga...

He snapped himself up onto his feet, then ran out of the room he was in, "SUOU!" He roared, running down the hallway.

Inside of her room, Mikoto was just trying to comb down her hair after having just gotten up, as she normally did before going into the dojo for training, when she heard her surname spoken in such a loud voice that she jumped at how abrupt it was.

She set her brush down, leaning her head out of the door, seeing Harima running down the hall, "Would you keep it down?! There are other people who are still sleeping you know!" She yelled at him, and Harima stopped in his tracks, spinning back towards her and running to stand in front of her.

"Suou," Harima said breathlessly, "I need to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Mikoto responded, staring at him as though he was a madman, "And if you needed to talk that badly, why go screaming your head off like that?"

"About the manga..."

Mikoto blinked at how worried his expression was, "What about it?"

"Please promise you won't tell anyone about it..."

"Why would I tell anyone about it to begin with?" She gave a questioning look at him.

"Just promise you won't. I'm begging you, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Mikoto jumped when she watched him bow his head to her.

"Yes, anything! I don't care what it is, just please promise!"

Mikoto paused for a moment, her thoughts trailing back to the night before, and his words now.

Anything...

"If you're willing to do anything... then..." She looked away, considering what she was about to say, redness coming over her face... "Then... Then let me read it when you're finished, and I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said hurriedly, turning away from him.

"Thank you so much!"

"But rest up first, I can't have you drooling over all the pillows and ruining them all." Mikoto said, it being more of an order than a suggestion.

"Alright, I'll do that." Harima responded, getting up and leaving, Mikoto closing her door with a snap.

She leaned against it, face still red, hand cupping her mouth and partially her cheeks in her attempt to suppress it.

Her heart was pounding then, thudding against her rib cage repetitively.

Did she really just think about telling him "that"?

Oh God... what was wrong with her head?!

Eri liked the guy for crying out loud! Wasn't she supposed to support her? She couldn't think about that kind of stuff!

Her legs suddenly gave out on her, and she slid down the door, sitting on the floor, thrusting her head against it.

Maybe she'd visit that temple after all...


End file.
